James Avery
James Avery played Sam in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode One Step Too Far. Career Filmography *''Wish I Was Here'' (2014) *''Go, Bolivia, Go!'' (2013) *''Hunt for the Labyrinth Killer'' (2013) *''Call Me Crazy: A Five Film'' (2013) *''Valediction (short)'' (2011) *''Not Your Time (short)'' (2010) *''The Grind'' (2010) *''Let the Game Begin'' (2010) *''Steppin: The Movie'' (2009) *''Live with It (short)'' (2008) *''His Good Will (short)'' (2008) *''Divine Intervention'' (2007) *''Who's Your Caddy?'' (2007) *''Danika'' (2006) *''Think Tank'' (2006) *''Restraining Order'' (2006) *''Nobody's Watching'' (2006) *''A Christmas Wish (short)'' (2005) *''Wheelmen'' (2005) *''The Third Wish'' (2005) *''Lethal Eviction'' (2005) *''Hair Show'' (2004) *''Raise Your Voice'' (2004) *''Chasing Sunsets'' (2001) *''Epoch'' (2001) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) *''Honeybee'' (2001) *''Dancing in September'' (2000) *''After Romeo'' (1999) *''King's Pawn'' (1999) *''Out in Fifty'' (1999) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *''12 Bucks'' (1998) *''Your Lucky Dog'' (1998) *''The Advanced Guard'' (1998) *''Spirit Lost'' (1997) *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) *''A Friend to Die For'' (1994) *''Hart to Hart: Old Friends Never Die'' (1994) *''Little Miss Millions'' (1993) *''Without Warning: Terror in the Towers'' (1993) *''The Linguini Accident'' (1991) *''Shout'' (1991) *''Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time'' (1991) *''To My Daughter'' (1990) *''Turn Back the Clock'' (1989) *''Roe vs. Wade'' (1989) *''Full Exposure: The Sex Tapes Scandal'' (1989) *''Heart and Soul'' (1988) *''License to Drive'' (1988) *''Body Count'' (1987) *''Jake's M.O.'' (1987) *''Deadly Daphne's Revenge'' (1987) *''Nightflyers'' (1987) *''Three for the Road'' (1987) *''Timestalkers'' (1987) *''Extremities'' (1986) *''Stoogemania'' (1986) *''Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story'' (1986) *''8 Million Ways to Die'' (1986) *''The Ladies Club'' (1986) *''The Eleventh Commandment'' (1986) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1986) *''Appointment with Fear'' (1985) *''Fletch'' (1985) *''Kicks'' (1985) *''Condor'' (1985) *''Laugh Busters'' (1984) *''Antony and Cleopatra'' (1983) *''The Stunt Man'' (1980) *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) Television *''Da Jammies'' (2015) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) *''Things We Do for Love'' (2011) *''Sherri'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''The Closer'' (2005-2007) *''Take 3'' (2006) *''Living with Fran'' (2005) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2005) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2005) *''All of Us'' (2003-2004) *''That's So Raven'' (2004) *''Girlfriends'' (2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (2004) *''Charmed'' (2004) *''That '70s Show'' (2003) *''All About the Andersons'' (2003) *''Soul Food'' (2001-2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2003) *''Reba'' (2003) *''The Division'' (2002-2003) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2002) *''Judging Amy'' (2002) *''Dharma & Greg'' (2000-2002) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2001-2002) *''Philly'' (2002) *''The Proud Family'' (2001) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001) *''Strong Medicine'' (2001) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (2001) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (2000) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000) *''Pepper Ann'' (1999-2000) *''One World'' (2000) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (1999) *''For Your Love'' (1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1999) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998) *''In the House'' (1996-1998) *''Sparks'' (1996-1998) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) *''Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child'' (1997) *''Captain Simian & The Space Monkeys'' (1996-1997) *''Quack Pack'' (1996) *''Spider-Man'' (1996) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1990-1996) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1994-1996) *''Gargoyles'' (1996) *''Murder One'' (1995) *''ABC Weekend Specials'' (1995) *''Iron Man'' (1994) *''Aladdin'' (1994) *''American Experience (documentary)'' (1993-1994) *''Family Matters'' (1993) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987-1993) *''Prins Valiant'' (1991-1993) *''Roc'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1988-1992) *''FM'' (1989-1990) *''Capital News'' (1990) *''Night Court'' (1990) *''Amen'' (1986-1989) *''A Different World'' (1989) *''Valerie'' (1987-1989) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1986-1989) *''The Karate Kid'' (1989) *''Sonny Spoon'' (1988) *''227'' (1988) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1988) *''Dallas'' (1988) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1988) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1987) *''Rambo'' (1986) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1985-1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1986) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1986) *''Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985-1986) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''The A-Team'' (1985) *''George Burns Comedy Week'' (1985) *''Brothers'' (1984-1985) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985) *''Space (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1985) *''Street Hawk'' (1985) *''Spencer'' (1984) *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (1984) *''SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) *''Webster'' (1984) *''Going Bananas'' (1984) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1984) *''Simon & Simon'' (1983-1984) *''Legmen'' (1984) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1984) *''The Jeffersons'' (1983) *''Newhart'' (1983) *''Tales of the Gold Monkey'' (1983) External Links * * Category:Actors